Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lane boundary line recognition apparatus.
Related Art
A technology is known in which a road surface ahead of an own vehicle is imaged and an image is acquired. A lane boundary line (lane marking such as a white line) is recognized from the image (refer to JP-A-2014-164492). In this technology, the lane boundary line is recognized in the following manner. First, edge points are extracted from the image. Next, a lane boundary line candidate is extracted based on the edge points. Then, lane boundary line probability of the lane boundary line candidate is calculated. Finally, a lane boundary line candidate of which the lane boundary line probability exceeds a threshold is recognized as a lane boundary line.
Road configurations include a provisional (temporary) two-lane road. The provisional two-lane road refers to a road that is designed as a road having four or more lanes, but of which only two lanes are provisionally open. On a provisional two-lane road, a lane boundary line is difficult to recognize as a result of dirt on the road and the like. When lane boundary line recognition is performed on a provisional two-lane road, a lane boundary line in an opposing lane, poles, and the like may be erroneously recognized.